A unit cell or building block of a lithium-ion battery is typically composed of an anode current collector, an anode or negative electrode layer (containing an anode active material responsible for storing lithium therein, a conductive additive, and a resin binder), an electrolyte and porous separator, a cathode or positive electrode layer (containing a cathode active material responsible for storing lithium therein, a conductive additive, and a resin binder), and a separate cathode current collector. The electrolyte is in ionic contact with both the anode active material and the cathode active material. A porous separator is not required if the electrolyte is a solid-state electrolyte.
The binder in the anode layer is used to bond the anode active material (e.g. graphite or Si particles) and a conductive filler (e.g. carbon black particles or carbon nanotube) together to form an anode layer of structural integrity, and to bond the anode layer to a separate anode current collector, which acts to collect electrons from the anode active material when the battery is discharged. In other words, in the negative electrode (anode) side of the battery, there are typically four different materials involved: an anode active material, a conductive additive, a resin binder (e.g. polyvinylidine fluoride, PVDF, or styrene-butadiene rubber, SBR), and an anode current collector (typically a sheet of Cu foil). Typically the former three materials form a separate, discrete anode active material layer (or, simply, anode layer) and the latter one forms another discrete layer (current collector layer).
A binder resin (e.g. PVDF or PTFE) is also used in the cathode to bond cathode active materials and conductive additive particles together to form a cathode active layer of structural integrity. The same resin binder also acts to bond this cathode active layer to a cathode current collector (e.g. Al foil).
Historically, lithium-ion batteries actually evolved from rechargeable “lithium metal batteries” that use lithium (Li) metal as the anode and a Li intercalation compound (e.g. MoS2) as the cathode. Li metal is an ideal anode material due to its light weight (the lightest metal), high electronegativity (−3.04 V vs. the standard hydrogen electrode), and high theoretical capacity (3,860 mAh/g). Based on these outstanding properties, lithium metal batteries were proposed 40 years ago as an ideal system for high energy-density applications.
Due to some safety concerns (e.g. lithium dendrite formation and internal shorting) of pure lithium metal, graphite was implemented as an anode active material in place of the lithium metal to produce the current lithium-ion batteries. The past two decades have witnessed a continuous improvement in Li-ion batteries in terms of energy density, rate capability, and safety. However, the use of graphite-based anodes in Li-ion batteries has several significant drawbacks: low specific capacity (theoretical capacity of 372 mAh/g as opposed to 3,860 mAh/g for Li metal), long Li intercalation time (e.g. low solid-state diffusion coefficients of Li in and out of graphite and inorganic oxide particles) requiring long recharge times (e.g. 7 hours for electric vehicle batteries), inability to deliver high pulse power (power density <0.5 kW/kg), and necessity to use pre-lithiated cathodes (e.g. lithium cobalt oxide, as opposed to cobalt oxide), thereby limiting the choice of available cathode materials.
Further, these commonly used cathode active materials have a relatively low specific capacity (typically <220 mAh/g). These factors have contributed to the two major shortcomings of today's Li-ion batteries—a low energy density (typically 150-220 Wh/kgcell) and low power density (typically <0.5 kW/kg). In addition, even though the lithium metal anode has been replaced by an intercalation compound (e.g. graphite) and, hence, there is little or no lithium dendrite issue in the lithium-ion battery, the battery safety issue has not gone away. There have been no short of incidents involving lithium-ion batteries catching fire or exploding. To sum it up, battery scientists have been frustrated with the low energy density, inadequate cycle life, and flammability of lithium-ion cells for over three decades!
There have been tremendous efforts made in battery industry and research community to improve existing cathode materials and develop new cathode compositions. However, current and emerging cathode active materials for lithium secondary batteries still suffer from the following serious drawbacks:                (1) The most commonly used cathode active materials (e.g. lithium transition metal oxides) contain a transition metal (e.g. Fe, Mn, Co, Ni, etc.) that is a powerful catalyst that can promote undesirable chemical reactions inside a battery (e.g. decomposition of electrolyte). These cathode active materials also contain a high oxygen content that could assist in the progression of thermal runaway and provide oxygen for electrolyte oxidation, increasing the danger of explosion or fire hazard. This is a serious problem that has hampered the widespread implementation of electric vehicles.        (2) Most of promising organic or polymeric cathode active materials are either soluble in the commonly used electrolytes or are reactive with these electrolytes. Dissolution of active material in the electrolyte results in a continuing loss of the active material. Undesirable reactions between the active material and the electrolyte lead to graduate depletion of the electrolyte and the active material in the battery cell. All these phenomena lead to capacity loss of the battery and shortened cycle life.        (3) The practical capacity achievable with current cathode materials (e.g. lithium iron phosphate and lithium transition metal oxides) has been limited to the range of 150-250 mAh/g and, in most cases, less than 200 mAh/g. Additionally, emerging high-capacity cathode active materials (e.g. FeF3) still cannot deliver a long battery cycle life.                    High-capacity cathode active materials, such as metal fluoride, metal chloride, and lithium transition metal silicide, can undergo large volume expansion and shrinkage during the discharge and charge of a lithium battery. These repeated volume changes lead to structural instability of the cathode, breakage of the normally weak bond between the binder resin and the active material, fragmentation of active material particles, delamination between the cathode active material layer and the current collector, and interruption of electron-conducting pathways. These high-capacity cathodes include CoF3, MnF3, FeF3, VF3, VOF3, TiF3, BiF3, NiF2, FeF2, CuF2, CuF, SnF2, AgF, CuCl2, FeCl3, MnCl2, etc. High-capacity cathode active materials also include a lithium transition metal silicate, Li2MSiO4 or Li2MaxMbySiO4, wherein M and Ma are selected from Fe, Mn, Co, Ni, V, or VO; Mb is selected from Fe, Mn, Co, Ni, V, Ti, Al, B, Sn, or Bi; and x+y≤1.                        
Hence, there is an urgent and continuing need for a new cathode active material and a cathode active material layer that enable a lithium secondary battery to deliver a long cycle life and higher energy density. There is also a need for a method of readily and easily producing such a material in large quantities. Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to meet these needs and address the issues associated the rapid capacity decay of a lithium battery.